A New Arrival
by Aerokorian
Summary: A new Alicorn appears on the edge of Ponyville he has a completely black coat and fiery red eyes and mane, will he find that he enjoys life in Equestria or simply hate it? Will he find true love or will he become a hermit in the forest. Will he surpass the magic of Twilight Sparkle or the speed of Rainbow Dash? Terrible summary and conclusion.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke next to a forest and a pond, not wanting to move to embrace where I was. The sun just rose and I was sitting in a field. I vaguely remember walking on the street then a purple hole appearing below me, me falling into it, then i awoke here. That's all I remember. Not who I am, or where I am. I slowly arose, or at least attempted to. I then realize I don't have hands or feet. I have hooves. I stumble, learning to walk on all fours, to the edge of the pond. Only to be in shock, "I'm a pony?" I didn't realize until now, seeing my reflection, that I had a horn, and wings. I was very large, had a dark coat, and fiery red eyes and hair. I then arose, attempting to flap my wings, not going anywhere but a few feet in the air. About ten minutes later, I had the whole going up and down thing locked and under control, but moving forward was a problem another ten minutes and I could move forward then after getting used to it, I noticed a town, I flew to the sign it read 'Welcome to Ponyvile.'

I kept going forward, almost getting hit by what I thought was a moving rainbow, but a few seconds later it re-appeared and I realized that it was a cyan-coated rainbow maned pony. "Wanna race?" She asked, inches away from my face, I replied "I'm just getting used to this whole flying thing." "I haven't seen you before are you knew around here?" she asked. "Yes, whats your name?" I replied. "My name is Rainbow Dash how about you?" "I don't know" "You don't know you own name?" "No I don't know how I got here or why I'm here." "Well let me take you take you to my friends, they're all at sugar cube corner." She then started flying hesitantly as I followed her through town to what I guessed was the middle. I walk in with Rainbow Dash at my side and we walked to a table with three mares at it, one with a tan coat and blonde mane tied back in a ponytail, the one in the middle had a horn as well as a white coat and an over-styled mane, while the one on the right had a horn also, a purple coat and a dark blue mane with a purple and pink stripe in it. As we approached the one on the left asked, "Hey Rainbow who ya got there?" with a old west accent. Rainbow simply replied, "Don't know and neither does he." I nodded my agreement. The one in the middle spoke up, "Well dear I'm Rarity and this here is Applejack" motioning to the pony on her right, "and this is Twilight." "Pleasure to meet you all," I replied. Twilight spoke up now, "So are you royalty?" with a questioning look I replied "I don't believe so, why do you ask?" "Well your an alicorn and alicorns are often royalty." "Oh," I replied. It was now nearing night time, "Ya need a place to stay sugar cube?" Applejack asked. "If it isn't to much of a burden" I replied. "None at all but we should get going," she said. "Okay," I replied. Twilight yells to me "Come to my library tomorrow." "Okay," I reply.

At Applejack's farm she showed me my room and I slept until 7 a.m. I woke up and walked out my door, running into Applejack, "May I use your showers," I ask. "Right this way sugar cube." She showed me to the bathroom and I walked in thanking her, I quickly showered and grabbed a towel to dry myself. Then I walked out, refreshed, and the smell of apples hit my nose. I walked down the stairs and through a doorway to see a large red stallion, not as big as I but still large, he had a red coat and tan mane. "May I get by," I asked. "Nope" he responded. Applejack walked up and said, "Let'em by Big Mac he's a guest here," he turned and walked away."So where's Twilight's library?" I asked. "I'll take you there right after breakfast." I walked into the dining room to see Big Mac sitting at a table and also a smaller pony. "This is Applebloom here," Applejack said, pointing towards the smaller pony. "You don't have a cutie mark! You can join the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" she squealed. I turned to Applejack, "What's a cutie mark?" I ask. "It tells you what you should do in life; what your good at." Applejack responded. We ate apples for breakfast and headed off in the direction of town. "Why do you think Twilight wants me at her library?" "Probably cus' your an alicorn." She said. We walked into the market place and everypony bowed down to me. "No need to bow, please rise," I said. They all rose and continued on with their day. We arrived at Twilight's and Applejack walked off.

I knocked on the door and a small purple and green dragon opened the door. "I take it your here for twilight?" "Yes I am," "Well come on in she'll be with you in a minute." I walked around looking at the books, until Twilight clears her throat, getting my attention, "Sorry" "Come over here and sit next to me" i walked over and sat next to her and then she asked "What do you believe your name should be? We sat in silence, until I finally answer "Rain Nova" "That's Unique," she replied with a slight blush. We went on practicing magic and ended the day boarding a train to a place called Canterlot to meet two princesses named Celestia and Luna. It was a long ride, and Twilight woke me as we arrived.

We walked into the grand city, and approached the castle. The royal guard recognized twilight and let us in. We approached the princess, her mane was flowing with no wind to make it do so. She then said, "So who are you?" the princess asked. "Rain Nova," I replied. "I Celestia, and my sister, Luna, have never not known about the birth of anypony let alone an alicorn, so, explain to me how you came to our humble land." "I don't know, I remember nothing of any of my life before two days ago." "When you came to Ponyville?" "Well woke up just outside of it, yes." "You and Twilight will share her old room here for tonight we'll convene in the morning." "Thank you princess," me and twilight say in unison. I follow Twilight to the library and up the stairs, we end up in a room with a single bed. "We have to share a bed," she said as we approached it. We sat and practiced my magic for a while until we got tired, then we climbed into bed.

* * *

Twilight POV

As I nuzzled against his soft chest, he just put his head into my mane, I laid there enjoying the moment. Until I fell asleep. I woke in his embrace. Not wanting to move in fear of ruining the moment. I could feel him as he woke and he just sat there, as he was about to get up he kissed me on the nose and got out of bed.

* * *

Rain Nova POV

As I rose I noticed a crimson blush on Twilight's face. I smiled and continued on with going to the shower and thereafter drying my self. Then Twilight came up to me and ran into me in a playing manner then continued on to take a shower. I laughed and as she came out the door to the bathroom tackled her and wrestled with her, barely even trying in fear of hurting her do to my size. I let her win and then picked her up with magic and made her dizzy then threw her on the bed and as I walked up to her she planted a kiss on my lips, If I had blushed it wan't visible due to my dark coat. We then walked to the room where Luna and Celestia were talking and eating, as we walked in they noticed that we were holding hooves and looked at us and almost asked us a question but decided against it. then, Luna. not able to hold it in, asked "So, if you two are together, which we are guessing you are, have you two thought of kids." Me and Twilight looked each other in the eyes and in unison we said, "No, not yet at least." We smiled at each other and kissed. We finished out breakfast then left to go back to Ponyville.

* * *

This is my first chapter feedback would be appreciated.


	2. A Turn of Events

As we returned to the library, a manticore came out of nowhere and ambushed us, narrowly avoiding its claws and I told Twilight to tun, but being the ignorant mare she was she stayed. I lifted it into the air with my magic, spun it around multiple times then threw it deep into the Everfree forest. Twilight then turned to me, eyes twinkling, "That was amazing!" she jumped into my arms and we fell to the ground and laid there for a while. "How did you do that?" she asked. "Take on the manticore?" "Yeah that was amazing!" "I simply levitated it," "No that was not simple its very challenging to pick up a living creature that large let alone spin it around an throw it!" "I was defending you, that was all I needed to get that much concentration," she then turned to embrace me. Her soft lavender coat shining in the moonlight. "We should get home, it's pretty late," I reminded her. She then agreed as we headed to the library we call home. "I'm not gonna be around for a while tomorrow, I'll be taking flight lessons," "Okay," she said in a slightly disappointed voice. "Don't worry I'm not visiting any other mare you might even be able to see me from here." Her expression lightened and we headed inside. As we walked there was a note from Spike saying that he was staying at Rarity's house for the night. We then proceeded to her bedroom. She went to bed as I went to take a quick shower. I crawled into bed, careful not to disturb Twilight, but as i already knew, she was awake and curled up into my chest, I wrapped my wings around along with my forelegs. She reached out to touch one of my wings, and as she ran her hooves through my feathers I couldn't control the laughter, It was my one ticklish spot I thought to myself. She giggled and did it again, this time instead of withdrawing, she continued, I was subdued by laughter and at the will of Twilight, I couldn't risk hurting her even if it was an accident I could never forgive myself. so i let her continue. After about two of three minutes she stopped and I then pinned her to the bed and then just sat there looking down on her. Her shiny eyes that unforgettable smile, I knew right then that I was in the right place.

I walked out of the library, waved my goodbyes to Twilight, gave a kiss and then moved on to my rendezvous point. Rainbow Dash was waiting there and as I approached she teased. "So you bang her yet?" I replied, "I have a little more respect than that," "Hmph yeah, right." The thought did appeal to me but that was better left in my own mind. "So we're here to fly not my talk about my personal life right?" "Oh yeah well let's get to that." She gave me the basics and we were off. It was time for a race so as we set off I had an instant lead without even straining my self. As she sped up she was panting. I then started straining myself, then I noticed three ponies looking at us, they wore blue suits that had lightning bolts. I don't know why but I felt the need to speed up to the highest I could go. I quickly noticed that there was a slight strain as I sped up then I exploded in speed causing a shimmering cloud of black and red rain over the area. I continued to go faster and faster until I was at full speed and then it happened again, it was bigger and caused a shock wave that nopony could ignore. I landed next to the three watchers and they're jaws were dropped. Rainbow Dash landed next to me so I turned to her and smiled. She was struck in awe that I just stood there. Finally Rainbow Dash choked out three words, "THAT...WAS...AWESOME!" I laughed as the three ponies approached me. "I'm Soarin, this is Spitfire, and this is Fleetfoot. None of us have ever seen anypony fly that fast. How long have you been practicing?" "First time trying to go fast." "WHAT!" The three said in unison. It was a little after mid-day. So they invited us for a meal with them, well me but I insisted that Rainbow Dash comes along. Nothing notable happened during dinner small talk then, Spitfire, not being able to control herself, asked "Whats your cutie mark mean?" "Wait I got my cutie mark?" "Yeah why did you not have it?" "Yeah I just got it." "Well that's no big surprise." My cutiemark showed two of what Rainbow Dash explained as Sonic Rainbooms but in Red and Black.

I returned to the library and found Twilight reading, as usual. "You hear about what happened?" I asked in a calm tone. "No but I'm guessing Rainbow Dash pulled a sonic rainboom on you?" "Nope I pulled a double on her...and got this!" I turned and she just gazed at it. Then she said "Y..y..y..y..y..our from the Sanguine Dynasty?" she asked in a panicked tone. "The what I asked," a sincere look made her look at me then her horn glowed and we were standing next to Princess Celestia. She looked at Twilight with a puzzled look on her face then looked at me, a look of sever hate and discontempt on her face she picked me up with her magic and restrained me against the wall. I sat there as her magic was squeezing down on me, I couldn't move but as I thought that I felt my wings snap and my forelegs dislocate, as I screamed out in agony my capture let me fall to the ground I lay there, incapacitated, not knowing what to do but lay there. She spoke to me in a voice that, if I wasn't crippled thrown me across the room. "**TELL ME SPY WHAT IS YOUR PLAN AND WHY ARE YOU IN EQUESTRIA!**" Two more alicorns walked in accompanied by a stallion. I weakly replied, "Search my memories and then tell me what my plan is because I have none I have been assaulted for what I know as no reason and now I lay here, the most pitiful state ever," she then softened her expression and talked in a slightly calmer voice. "I will search your memories and if what I find is unpleasing then I will leave you to rot in the dungeons." "Do so." As her horn glowed I was taken into what was like a dream like state. Mr life flashing before my eyes, Celesta standing next to me. She went to the day I was born and saw my family all bearing black coats and red hair. My dad had strated training me from the day I was born, I had no breaks, no food for weeks, and no water either. Then the day before I arrived in Equestria came into view my father scolding me then banishing me, the purple circle enveloping me then me landing in the spot near the forest and pond. She released her grasp. "I..i'm so sorry" she managed to say, her voice of deep sorrow. "I don't know if I can deal with this pain for much longer, I can't say being squished my magic feels good." Then Celestia's horn glowed a brilliant brightness and I felt the agony going away as I stood up realizing she had healed me i thanked her. Then Twilight looked to the assembled crowd. Her eyes twinkled when she saw the stallion. "Shining!" she yelled and ran over to him. He gave her a tight embrace. Then Celestia spoke up, "Well now is the time for acquaintances I suppose, this is my sister, Luna," she motioned to the dark pony who just nodded in my direction, "and this is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza," "Just call me cadence," she said, "And this is Shining Armour, Twilight's brother." Then Twilight walked over to me and nuzzled me, her brother gave a worried look then said "Twili your not in a relationship with someone from the Sanguine Dynasty are you?" "Well, he is the most wonderful stallion I've met." She blushed lightly at this. i nuzzled her back.


End file.
